1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle front structure.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a vehicle shock absorbing structure which includes a pair of front side members, a power unit (engine unit) arranged between the pair of the front side members and a reinforcement member for reinforcing side faces inside the front side members in the vehicle width direction (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-220977 (JP 2003-220977 A), for example.)
By the way, offset collision (hereinafter, this collision type is called “small lap collision”) in which a colliding body collides with an outside part with respect to the front side member in the vehicle width direction in a vehicle longitudinal direction has been known.
As a countermeasure for such a small lap collision, it can be considered to bend the front side member inward in the vehicle width direction to press the side portion of the power unit inward in the vehicle width direction by means of a bending portion which has been bent and slide a vehicle front part in a direction away from the colliding body (lateral direction).
However, this power unit has a room for improvement in generating a lateral load which slides the vehicle front part in the direction away from the colliding body when a small lap collision occurs.